Various industries, such as the food processing industry, require lifting, supporting, and transporting of heavy objects and apparatus. Frequently, hoists, overhead cranes, and other mechanisms for lifting, supporting, and transporting heavy loads utilize hook and chain systems to engage and control the heavy load. In the food processing industry, for example, heavy loads (such as industrial food baskets) are transported along various processing stations and operations via a hook and chain assembly of a hoist or crane. Such hook and chain assemblies should be food safe.
Hooks can be difficult to clean and sanitize. For example, cleaning and sanitizing hooks can require the hook to be removed from surface and at least partially disassembled so a sufficient cleaning and sanitizing operation can be performed on the hook. Cleaning and sanitizing of hooks used in human and pet food processing industries is of particular importance, as hooks may foster toxins or microorganisms that can negatively impact the food articles. Therefore, it is beneficial to have a hook and chain that is relatively easy to clean and sanitize, preferably without removing the hook or chain from operation for an extended period of time to perform the cleaning or sanitizing operation.